El Nahual Lemon Yaoi
by Letos-night
Summary: Universo Alterno. Una noche oscura en la época de la colonia en América Específicamente en la Nueva españa ahora México , se da el encuentro entre dos seres muy distintos


Vengo a poner otro de mis fics :), este lo escribí hace como un año xDDD, para un evento Shakaioriano de Mitos y leyendas :P, busca ser un fic que de al menos un poco de miedo, jajajaja, aunque la verdad no se si logró su objetivo, lo que si puedo decir esque, como casi siempre, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo :)

El relato está inspirado en la leyenda de los Nahuales, que son un tipo de hechiceros de la época precolombina en las culturas mesoamericanas, aunque en un principio los Nahuales eran vistos con veneración y respeto, después de la colonia comenzaron a ser considerados como malignos y peligrosos, son hechiceros que pueden curar, o hacer daño por medio de la magia, e igualmente poseen la habilidad de transmutar en animales y plantas ^^. O al menos eso es lo que yo se de ellos.

**Dedicatoria:**  
Irene. No se... como k siento que te va a gustar, no se por k O_O, xDDDDD, y bueno, has sido mi inspiración en muchas formas para un sinnúmero de cosas, pero este fic en especial, la verdad es que la idea caló luego de una imagen que tu me mandaste k estaba *¬* HOT, y pues... no se... tengo ganas de dedicártelo ^w^

Chupu, lagartija hermosa, se que te va a gustar, es oscuro, y tiene ese aire sofocante en el lemon que a mi tanto me encanta *¬*, no se... jajajajajaja, como que cada párrafo me decía: Sip, eso le gustaría a mi Chu *W*, y por eso, también quiero dejarte la dedicatoria, con todo el cariño del mundo ^w^

**Personajes Principales:** Shaka, Aioria**  
Secundarios: **Aioros**  
Incidentales: **Saga**  
Originales: **Padres de Shaka, Citlalli

**Pareja principal: **Aioria x Shaka

**Tipo: **One - Shot. **  
Clasificación: **NC - 17**  
Advertencias: **Épico, Angst, **NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD, **oscuro, Universo Alterno, **LEMON - RAPE  
Notas: **_Lo escrito en cursivas es la traducción de Nahuatl. _

* * *

**El Nagual****  
Aioria x Shaka****  
One – Shot****  
Mitos y leyendas Shakaiorianas****  
*Para Chupu e Irene*****  
Advertencias: Lemon NC – 17  
Universo Alterno**

**

* * *

  
**

Oscura era la noche, el canturreo de las cigarras se escuchaba casi como una vibración de ataque, las estrellas apenas se veían por las espesas nubes que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del cielo… negras, voluminosas… parecían una amenaza que tan solo permitía la suave sugerencia de los rayos de la luna.

Pues apenas se distinguía algo en medio de la negrura alrededor de la laguna, usualmente el brillo del astro nocturno hacía que la líquida superficie se presumiera como un ancho lienzo de plata… pero esa noche tan solo podía observarse oscuridad, una intensa, espesa y apabullante oscuridad.

Alrededor pequeños arbustos espinados esperaban atacar en su estoicismo a los descuidados borrachos que en medio de sus etílicos festejos resolvieran acercarse al lago, les rasgarían las ropas, la piel y el rostro, haciendo que huyesen despavoridos hasta el agua, donde probablemente serían apresados por las algas traicioneras, ocasionando que se los tragase el fondo del inmenso charco que saciaba la sed de los campos de aquél poblado…

Hacía mucho tiempo que una noche tan oscura no se había respirado en ese viento.

Los ojos azules se perdían en las olas que provocaba el aire sobre la superficie acuosa, esas ondas que no podían ser observadas debido a la falta de luz, debido a la falta de un destello… hacía mucho que le habían hablado sobre la belleza de aquél lugar, las hondas y vírgenes barrancas al centro, las áridas y místicas tierras al norte, los suaves y cómodos canturreos en la costa…

Exótico debía ser el nombre que le definiese, maravilloso, distinto, perfecto… incluso en el más lúgubre, desolado y tétrico paisaje, él, alguien que había crecido en la esterilidad materialista de un lugar frígido, él se sentía profunda y sinceramente conmovido con cada día, con cada segundo, con cada instante…

Sus pulmones recibían el aire con una plegaria acompañando el acto, agradecía la cómoda soledad de aquellos parajes, agradecía el poder librarse de todo pensamiento, y concentrar absolutamente toda conciencia en al aire condescendiente de un frío nocturno que era enviciado por su pipa, una botella de alcohol descansaba en su mano, una bebida indígena, local… perteneciente a la cultura de esos poblados… sus labios se mostraron agradecidos, curvándose en una sonrisa sincera, su lengua se mostró extasiada cuando el fuerte licor atacó su paladar, su garganta quiso huir atemorizada por el comprensible ardor que le atacaba, y finalmente, su mente, esa se tendía a los efectos del alcohol, tal y como sus ojos lo hacían a la oquedad absoluta delante suyo…

Había salido hacía ya tres años de su hogar, partida su mente, y su corazón hecho pedazos, recordaba aún las palabras hirientes de aquél que le arrojara de su lado, un nudo se formaba en su garganta cuando el recuerdo se posaba en su memoria… tres años de vagancia en el mar y las tierras salvajes de la Nueva España y él aún no había podido dejar detrás de si aquella marca que se había hecho a fuego encendido sobre su corazón.

Se dejó caer sobre la hirsuta hierba con los brazos extendidos y los ojos muy abiertos al enorme lienzo negro del cielo, un largo viaje entre el encrespado mar había cambiado su vida, desde niño había soñado con aquél lugar misterioso, lleno de historias, lleno de magia, carente de los grilletes religiosos de las órdenes monásticas, su nana había sido traída desde una de las grandes tribus de aquellas tierras, Tlatelolco, o algo así… realmente no importaba… su madre, una perfecta dama inglesa, le había enseñado con infinita paciencia la lengua de los antiguos nórdicos, así como el suave y romántico idioma de su padre, un gran y recto conde español… la mujer había aprendido lentamente la diferencia entre Xóchitl y flor, la diferencia entre cóatl y serpiente, la diferencia entre actl y agua, e incluso había aprendido las palabras flower, snake, watter.

Esa mujer le había amamantado, y después había cuidado sus pasos y sus travesuras, no era más que una india de cabellera azabache y piel de bronce, y sin embargo había cantado al lado de su cuna canciones que él no alcanzaba a comprender pero le calmaban de cualquier pena… la recordaba con un nudo en garganta… pues había dado incluso su vida por él…

Y antes de morir le hubo contado de cómo fue separada de sus hijos y su esposo, enviada por el mar a la distancia, solo para ser vendida a una casa española, donde la gran señora era inglesa, y el gran señor era español… había muerto para no decir acerca de los errores de su pequeño amito, de su pequeño señor, había muerto con azotes sobre la espalda, sonriéndole a sus aguados ojos azules y a su larga cabellera rubia. Sin poder aspirar el aire de la boca de aquél que le desposara, pero siéndole fiel hasta el último día, sin poder acariciar la cabellera de sus hijos abandonados, pero ansiándoles con desesperación cada instante de su agonía.

Él le había jurado encontrarlos y resarcirles por el daño, sin importar que fueran indios, esclavos e iletrados, sin importar que tuviera que viajar a lo lejos, a esa tierra mística y exótica, llena de magia, llena de secretos, llena de placeres y crueldades.

Hacía cinco años había hecho la promesa.

Pero las promesas a una india son fácilmente olvidadas por los señores.

Shaka lo olvidó… pero, como todo en esta vida, los olvidos tarde o temprano pasan el cobro.

Dio otro trago a su botella intentando no adentrarse en lo que sucedió después de la muerte de su nodriza, borrar de su memoria aquellos ojos esmeralda y la larga cabellera, nublarlos en su mente mientras alcoholizaba un poco más su sistema y se sumergía con más ahínco en la negra noche, acariciando cada soplo de viento, cada matiz nocturno, cada sonido de la cigarra quejumbrosa.

Había niebla espesa, el frío la ocasionaba y entre ambos le helaban un poco… soltó una bocanada de aire, y si acaso la noche no hubiese estado tan cerrada en la ausencia de color, quizá, solo quizá, habría podido ver el vapor que se formaba por la diferencia de temperaturas, le gustaba pensar en el mar que había atravesado para llegar a aquellas tierras fértiles y casaderas, vírgenes en todo aspecto, le gustaba rememorar cada detalle del ancho barco de madera, donde había sido un huésped más para la distinguida flota…

A pesar de haber huido como un perro.

Si su abuela hubiese estado viva, le diría que todo lo acaecido era castigo divino, por ser ateo, por ser pecador…… por ser un sodomita…

Pero algo en las largas hebras añil habían confundido sus sentidos, haciendo que olvidase la propiedad de su título nobiliario, la promesa a su nodriza muerta, el cariño a sus padres, y las leyes de su Dios… Saga Geminai, noble duque Normando… ¿acaso alguien podría realmente culparlo por caer de esa forma entre sus brazos?

Pero de nuevo… NO, pensar en su voz embriagante no le haría bien… terminaría con un nudo aguado en la garganta que se desbordaría en vergonzosas lágrimas.

Y ya habían pasado tres años…

Tres años desde que, despótico como él solo, le aventara de su lecho, haciéndole comprender el mundo en el cual vivían, haciendo que se diese cuenta de que la muerte de una india no podía valer de algo… él no había sido otra cosa para ese hombre que un juego.

Y por eso…

Por eso…

Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y de dolor… sus dedos se crisparon… sus labios se abrieron apenas entre la oscuridad y la niebla, y a su mente vino la voz delgada y temblorosa de aquella mujer morena que siempre le cuidara… lo último que le dijo, antes de que, para siempre, sus ojos de ópalo se cerraran…

— **¿Tle in mach tiquilnamiquial? **_¿Qué era lo que acaso tu mente hallaba?_**  
¿Can mach in nemia'n moyollo?**_¿Dónde andaba tu corazón?_**  
Ic timoyol cecenmana **_Por esto das tu corazón a cada cosa,_**  
Ahuicpa tic huica: timoyolpopoloa **_Sin rumbo lo llevas: vas destruyendo tu corazón._**  
¿I****n tlalticpac can mach ti itlatiuh? **_Sobre la tierra, ¿acaso puedes ir en pos de algo? _**—**

El significado había sido tan exacto para él que su pecho le dolía con solo pensarlo, un reclamo a lo tonto de su corazón, por no saber ver, por no poder comprender, por preferir la gélida compañía de ese hombre a la vida de la mujer que le crió… una que quizá no tenía piel de alabastro, ojos de cielo, y cabello de oro, una que no tenía grandes y elegantes vestidos para una fiesta, una que había tenido un precio cuando fue alejada por la fuerza de su propia familia… pero que le amamantó, y le amó… y dio la vida por su capricho…

Nunca podría olvidar el rostro de su padre cuando el glorioso Duque apareció sin ropa frente a sus ojos, en la habitación de su unigénito… su padre vociferó… estaba envuelto en cólera… ¿Cómo explicarle que había sido su amante desde hacía ya más de un año?, que lo amaba, que, de ser requerida, daría incluso su vida por ese hombre…

La espada fue desenfundada…

Saga escapó por la ventana…

Él solo tenía quince años…

Miró el acero de su padre, enmarcado por la escarlata cólera de sus ojos… tuvo miedo… se replegó contra la cabecera de la cama…

Y entonces ella apareció… se puso frente a su pequeño señorito, le dijo al gran conde que había sido su culpa y solo su culpa… que el duque Geminai era un taimado, que el niño estaba dormido, que ella había conjurado en contra de su familia, que era la venganza por haberle separado de sus hijos.

La azotaron hasta que murió… fue más fácil tomar esas palabras como ciertas…

Más sencillo…

Una lágrima más acarició su suave mejilla…

— **¡¡A tu salud!! Mi hermosa **_**Cocone***__**1**_** mujer de grandes recursos, mujer de excéntrica belleza… ¡¡a tu salud mi asesinato y mis pecados!!, y a tu salud mi vida… **_**Cocone**_**… a tu salud… mi promesa… esa… que no cumplí nunca… —**

_1.- Cocone = Coconetlatoc: _nodriza

Olvidó el juramento hecho a aquella única mujer que le aceptó con su pecado, lo olvidó por que Saga quiso que lo olvidara… y permaneció más tiempo a su lado… solo para terminar siendo arrojado, como un animal infeccioso… como un leproso… como escoria…

— **Maldito seas… Saga… —** Escupió el nombre con inmenso desprecio, mientras apretaba la botella en su diestra **— Pero por eso moriste como un maldito perro… y por eso, seguramente reposas ya, en los infiernos… —**

Dio cuenta del líquido, nuevamente, anestesiando su memoria y experimentando aquella vieja leyenda del mezcal en la cual se auguraba que volvía locos a quienes lo bebían, él no era una mujer casadera, tampoco una prostituta o un mancebo de la calle… era el heredero de un conde, era un noble del glorioso reino español, su madre era una dama inglesa, su padre era un general… él no lloraría a mares sin obtener venganza…

Y la venganza fue su vida…

Apenas un precio justo por lo que él dio…

Apenas…

La delgada carne de su cuello acaramelado se partió fácilmente cuando ejerció fuerza en su puñal de plata, se iba abriendo como un trozo de mantequilla, y del interior salía un líquido rojo, entre grosella y cereza, pero de olor metálico… los ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero el daño había sido hecho en la garganta, así que no pudo emitir sonido alguno, y sumido en una honda desesperación… murió… mientras Shaka le miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos y el arma bien apretada, aterrorizado por el espectáculo sádico que había creado con sus propios dedos.

Se asqueó de si mismo, de sus acciones…

Volvió el estómago…

Lloró sobre el suelo…

Recordó las palabras de aquella boca sabia…

Y huyó de casa…

Ahora que lo había recordado, en la espesura de una noche vacía, no podía menos que vaciarse en un llanto amargo, había huido perseguido por sus demonios, por culpas, y por la justicia… y si regresaba… moriría en la horca…

No lo merecía.

Y por eso, no iba a regresar.

Un búho ululó a sus espaldas, despertándole de sus propios pensamientos, hacía frío y la noche estaba ya tan avanzada que no cambiaría la temperatura… sería prudente alejarse del espejo nocturno, pero por alguna razón la brisa que movía suavemente aquél líquido provocaba un sonido tan relajante que se sintió hipnotizado por las aguas.

Enterró los dedos en la tierra húmeda por el rocío, o por la cercanía de la laguna… por mil razones, o por sus lágrimas, quizá gracias a la lluvia ausente pero recurrente… pero húmeda al fin y al cabo.

— **Quizá también fue traicionada hace tres años por un amante, quizá también rompió una promesa… quizá también esta tierra indígena está perdida… Citlalli… vieja **_**cocone**_**, fuiste la única que me entendió, ¿cierto? — **Cerró los ojos, se incorporó apenas lo suficiente para beber otro poco y echarse sobre la tierra nuevamente **— La única capaz de amarme tal y como soy… ¿fue acaso tu piel morena? ¿La añoranza por tus propios vástagos de cabello oscuro? —** Negó mientras soltaba una risa triste y sumamente amarga **— ¡¡¡**_**COCONE**_** CITLALLI!!! Igualmente te largaste y dejaste a tu pequeño **_**telpochtli***__**2**_** solo… a la deriva… para que cometiera los errores… — **

_2.- Telpochtli: _señorito

El ligero llanto del ave nocturna se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez más oscuro y más cercano, pero el embriagado español no reparaba en los matices crueles de su aullido… solo llamaba a la vieja nodriza muerta, a Citlalli, a la de cabello oscuro y ojos tristes… a esa que le había guiado hasta los parajes exóticos y extraños de la Nueva España… quizá alguna de las leyendas que le había contado sucedió justo frente a esa laguna.

Sea como fuere, su voz conjuraba maldiciones para el amante asesinado, y bendiciones para la madre postiza… rogaba, quizá, por no sentirse solo en medio de la tierra yerma, por no tener que regresar a un hogar donde tan solo insultos y el patíbulo le esperaban.

El ulular ahora era un suave rugido que cantaba junto a su oído, al son de un jaguar, un hermoso _tlilocelotl*__3_ que le embelesaba con ronroneos graves y sentenciosos… uno que ya sacaba la lengua rasposa para acariciar suavemente su cuello, mientras en un silencio embriagado, el joven heredero no hacía sino imitar los ronroneos con un tinte más agudo, placentero, sumiso, extasiado.

_3.- Tlilocelotl: _Jaguar Negro

Los largos colmillos de la bestia parecían querer acariciar y rasgar la piel marmórea… pero en la alucinación de su mente alcoholizada shaka no hacía sino susurrar palabras calmas al jaguar, logrando que con la melodía de sus gemidos se calmase su salvajismo, así que tan solo quedaba la intención de colmillos asesinos, escondidos tras una lengua escurridiza que acariciaba todo el largo del cuello y el nacimiento de la clavícula, mientras el aliento bestial chocaba de lleno contra el rostro amarfilado del europeo… sin embargo, no era un olor fétido el que desprendía de las fauces, sino, contrario a lo que podría pensarse, se presumían gardenias en medio de las mandíbulas asesinas de la fiera…

Ojos de jade brillaron aún en el oscuro de la luna, extasiados cuando los brazos de alabastro rodearon su ancho cuello negro, obviando el pelaje, y concentrándose en un sueño que tenía a la vez motes de pesadilla, tintes siniestros parecían rodear toda la escena cuando las afiladas garras de la bestia se clavaron bien en la tierra, deseando plantarse allí para tener vástagos, soltó un gutural rugido al oído sensible del conde que ya sentía su cuerpo sudar con el calor que expedía aquella criatura… su embriaguez no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que hacía al ceder a un animal salvaje, mientras los suspiros cálidos de su delicada garganta parecían opacar los gritos histéricos de las cigarras…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando los apagados sonidos guturales de aquella bestia se acomodaron lascivamente junto a su oído…

— **¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! —**

Soltó un grito al darse cuenta de la escena que protagonizaba en medio de una noche lúgubre, y no pudo dejar de emitir un grito aterrado cuando los felinos ojos parecieron carcajearse con su reacción aterrada… buscó alejarse, pero ya estaban las garras a sus costados y un bajo rugido bastó para quitarle tal idea… su cuerpo tembló por entero…

— **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — **

Una risa fue saliendo de la bestia mientras, poco a poco sus rasgos iban haciéndose más humanos, las patas iban convirtiéndose en piernas y pies, en brazos y manos, el pelaje desaparecía dejando a la vista una suave piel bronceada, tostada como la de la _Cocone_, y una corta cabellera marrón que se parecía a la tierra fértil de los campos, pero tanto colmillos, como garras, seguían siendo aterradores, humanizados, pero aterradores…

— _**Icnopaquilizton***__**4**_** —** Su sonrisa se hizo taimada** — **_**¿Amixmatilli, chontalli?***__**5**_** —**

_4.- Icnopaquilizton: _pobre diablo_  
5.- ¿Amixmatilli, chontalli?: _¿Confundido, extranjero?

Shaka miraba de un lado al otro sin poder comprender las palabras… le parecían conocidas, debía ser la lengua de su nodriza, pero eran un enigma para sus oídos… intentó hablar, pero el brillo peligroso en los ojos de quien le miraba le hizo desistir… el silencio solo fue interrumpido por un silbido lejano… demasiado lejano…

— **Tus ojos brillan… — **

Súbitamente cambió la lengua, mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían clavarse hondamente en el temor de Shaka

— **Casi parecen dos pedazos del cielo… un cielo despejado… jajajajaja — **Acercó su rostro al del rubio, y este intentó alejarse, encontrando al suelo en su camino** — Shhh, silencio… me gusta el silencio… —**

Se lanzó contra los labios del español, dañándolos con sus dientes en un ataque salvaje como todo su cuerpo, que si bien era humano, también se presumía bestial e instintivo… los colmillos hicieron daño a la delicada piel de su boca, e incluso a su lengua, haciendo que quejidos escaparan de la atemorizada garganta, sus dedos blancos, crispados por el temor, se clavaron a conciencia sobre la tierra, mientras una lengua dulce y rasposa se entrometía entre sus labios hasta el fondo de la garganta, intentando beber y probar cada centímetro de una cavidad angosta.

No pudo evitar jadear cuando un extraño estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde las puntas de los pies hasta la frente… sin embargo no era otra cosa que un manojo de nervios sin poder despertar de aquella pesadilla… o sueño… o fantasía.

Una de las garras se colocó en el cuello de su camisa y rasgó en descenso, sintiendo como las fibras de tela iban partiéndose una después de la otra con la suave fuerza de sus afiladas uñas… la punta de las mismas incluso alcanzaron a rozar la carne, dejando líneas rojizas en el ancho lienzo de alabastro que constituía la blanca espalda del rubio… y se arqueó entre el dolor y el placer cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna… y las fauces se clavaron en su cuello, sosteniéndole como un predador a su indefensa víctima en medio de la cacería.

Y, lentamente, la transformación en jaguar se dio de nuevo, usando las potentes patas para sostenerle sobre el suelo y rasgar el resto de la camisa blanca, así como las fauces para arrancar por completo los pantalones, mientras el rubio no sabía si su mente alcoholizada le jugaba una mala pasada, o ciertamente estaba a punto de fornicar con una bestia en medio de la espesa noche que cubría el perdido lago de un poblado en la Nueva España.

No pudo evitar gritar cuando la gruesa lengua recorrió su pecho… se sentía dominado por la ira de una fiera, sin alcanzar a comprender que demonios sucedía, si acaso había sido seducido por algún espectro de la laguna o la noche… una fogata se encendió a su lado, el fuego era amarillo, muy intenso, le calentaba y a la vez le hacía mirar horrorizado a la bestia que le lamía todo el cuerpo, intentando seducirle… lográndolo.

Enterró los dedos entre el espeso pelaje oscuro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las fauces del animal rugieron sobre su intimidad, la enorme lengua acarició todo el largo… uno que despertaba con las piernas desnudas sobre la hierba crespa… su cuello estaba enrojecido por el deseo y el miedo… sus nudillos blancos por la tensión y la lascivia.

La sonrisa del atacante se mostraba extasiada por la imposibilidad de rechazo, y al abrir su boca disparaba palabras incomprensibles para los hablantes de lenguas europeas, ininteligibles incluso para la mayoría de los indígenas en la nueva España… llamaba al instinto más profundo en el interior de aquella carne de mármol.

Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y cambiaban los rasgos a humanos para poder probar la boca de su víctima, los dedos entonces presionaban la espalda, rasgaba con sus garras la piel de los muslos y los brazos… mientras los gemidos, quejidos y jadeos, de aquella aguda garganta llenaban el ambiente nocturno.

En las delicadas orbes de azul celeste, había visto más allá… el reflejo de un llanto que perdió hacía quince años… justo cuando él contaba con otros tantos… pero ahora veía un delicado matiz de las lágrimas maternas en perlas de cristal sobre aquellas mejillas del color de las estrellas… reconocía el canto de su madre en las palabras del patético _caxtitl*__6_ un arrullo que ella les susurraba por las noches para darles buen augurio, para que nunca perdieran el camino.

_6.- Caxtitl:_ Español

Hasta que la arrebataron de su tierra…

Su madre se llamaba Citlalli… pocos conocían el verdadero significado de ser denominada Luna, Citlalli, el bello astro nocturno que al danzar en los cielos oscuros era no otra cosa que una eterna guía para los grandes hechiceros.

Los Naguales…

Cuando sus dientes hicieron una marca profunda en el largo cuello blanco, él pudo probar la sangre del _caxtitl_, su sabor era dulce, tal y como lo habían sido los arrullos y concejos maternos a lo largo de su infancia.

La luna sobrevolaba la bóveda nocturna, y él, desde que la arrebatasen de su lado, se juró encontrar la forma de hablar con ella durante sus paseos… abrazó la antigua creencia de la magia náhuatl, aquella que había nacido en la cuenca, y se había extendido por los hijos de la forma y la hoja… aquellos que no solo eran capaces de cambiar su forma, sino su entorno… se transportó en los aires de su mente, fue abrazado por la madre ausente… de alguna forma, alzando la mirada al cielo, dejando una línea totalmente recta del pecho a la barbilla, eliminando las curvas del cuello, erigiéndose como un pilar suplicante a los dioses del Anáhuac… de esa forma consiguió el secreto del viento.

La magia de la tradición…

El lenguaje de las plantas y animales que realmente habían nacido como hombres…

Decían que los Naguales eran seres viles, rastreros, engañosos, y traicioneros… era posible, pero a él no le importaba demasiado nada de eso, tomaba aquello que necesitaba, sin concentrarse en devolverlo a los dueños originales, pero si obsesionarse con hacer daño a los que eran débiles… estúpidos… pequeños.

Esta era la primera vez…

Por que en los ojos reconocía al causante de la muerte de su engendradora, esa que dio magia a su pueblo con su propio nacimiento.

El olor penetrante de su virilidad comenzaba a perder la escasa cordura que sobrevivía en la mente del rubio, parecía devorarla con apetencia egoísta, esa que se ocupa de buscar una saciedad exagerada en la depredación del objeto ansiado… él ansiaba venganza… y esa carne que se aparecía bajo el influjo de su magia era el pago perfecto para aquello que, desde hacía quince años, le había ido emponzoñando el alma.

Sus manos resbalaban con la humedad que bañaba el largo lienzo de una espalda de luna llena, se movían entre el líquido de sus poros como si tomase una trucha fuera del agua… y la lengua rasposa que a ratos mediaba en las mandíbulas funestas de una bestia maldita recorría con maestría el largo de su piel por todo el cuerpo… los gemidos, a pesar del penetrante olor a sangre española, iban acentuándose, los quejidos habían pasado a ser mudos lloriqueos, y gritos apagados por el susurro lanzado a su oído… las garras iban sustituyendo alternativamente a las yemas, tan solo para destrozar con la presión de sus falanges la escasa resistencia que pudiera ofrecer quien ahora no era otra cosa que un manojo sensible de temores y pesadillas… Mientras, el jaguar negro, el de piel de bronce, el de ojos jade, el de garras afiladas, el atacante ansioso… mientras… jadeaba cual animal salvaje, rugiendo al transformarse…

Fura de control el ruido…

Fuera de control el cambio…

Por el éxtasis…

Por el ansia…

Por la gloria…

Clavó las puntiagudas armas sobre el lodo, tan profundo que sintió el atocle enterrándose entre la carne y la uña, más no le importó, divirtió la mirada con los labios blancos hinchados de pasión y mordidas, siendo presionados por las dos hileras de dientes blancos que pertenecían al de larga cabellera.

Luego le sostuvo con fuerza…

Por la cintura…

Mientras las pieles de sus abdómenes se juntaban en la mezcla de dos colores apetecibles, no importaba… los gritos ya eran una sinfonía histérica que parecía haber terminado con el silencio de una noche obscura, se expandían por el aire acribillando y silenciando a las cigarras… poco era el canto tenue y romántico de los insectos en comparación de la lenta tortura prodigada a un alma confundida.

El moreno, con sus rizos caoba apuntando al cielo vacuo estiraba su cuello como si se tratase de un resorte, tensando los músculos hasta sentirles estallar… pues enterrando sus garras de humano entre las largas hebras de oro que salían de la otra cabeza, obligó a los labios delicados de su víctima a realzarle en las nubes ausentes… la boca de Shaka se tornó en un perfecto círculo a deseo forzado, para engullir lentamente la zona de placer de su atacante, mismo que, en jadeos escandalosos, alcanzaba los astros antepasados y herederos de la tradición más siniestra que escondía su tierra.

La delicada lengua del europeo sentía la vibración de esa excitación latente… su cuerpo temblaba, extasiado por las palabras que eran ya un zumbido sordo e hipnótico para la vida a su alrededor… las embestidas de la bestia comenzaron a hacerse presentes contra aquella boca, alcanzando la punta su garganta… los dedos blancos se tensaron, haciendo que los nudillos asemejasen al hueso en tono y dureza… sus ojos azules se alzaron a los perfectos músculos de bronce que se encontraban sobre su cabeza…

Era, sin lugar a dudas… el cuerpo más perfecto que sus pupilas habían contemplado.

Jadeaba en el aire, alcanzando las notas más graves y siniestras, lanzando el conjuro con más ahínco para escuchar los gemidos aún en medio de la felación… y estalló llenando aquella boca hasta la garganta… luego salió de los labios, resbalando entre los dientes… solo para verle caer sin fuerzas sobre la hierba… trémulo… pequeño… como un niño y no como un hombre en medio de una tierra desconocida.

— _**Caxtitl… **_**—**

Lamió el rededor de los labios del rubio, en la comisura de su boca resbalaba una gota del semen de la bestia… la larga lengua humana de su atacante recogió la semilla obligando a sus labios a aceptar otro beso, plagado del sabor a pasión que le llenaba por dentro… sus dedos de arena tomaban con posesión aquella cintura, mientras el matiz agudo de los suspiros soltados por la delicada garganta recientemente invadida le conminaban a continuar con su osadía…

— **Ni siquiera la Luna posee tu belleza… —** Acarició el rostro del extranjero con sus dedos, tomándole del mentón con firmeza** — Ni siquiera las estrellas poseen tanta luz como tus ojos… —** Su sonrisa se tornó malévola **— Y es por esa belleza enajenadora, por la hermosura de tus labios ahora hinchados y alimentados con mi semilla, que has de encontrar mi venganza cruel…… —** Lamió su mejilla **— Pero en extremo placentera… — **Aspiró con fuerza el aroma que despedía el sudor agotado de la piel marmórea **— Mi madre abandonó su tierra, fue forzada por aquellos que invadieron nuestro territorio, ella fue llevada con cadenas y cuerdas, obligada a servirte como sierva, a amamantarte con dulzura mientras extrañaba a sus hijos… y mi madre, lo veo en tus ojos, y lo escucho en el susurro de tus pensamientos, murió a causa tuya, **_**caxtitl**_**… te he esperado por años… por quince inviernos he esperado que vengas, para vengar la ausencia de Citlalli, hablé con el viento, con las nubes, con el cuervo, con el espectro, hablé con cada criatura que pudo decirme algo del momento en el cual habríamos de encontrarnos… y esperé, para poder arrancarte la piel con mis fauces y mis garras… — **

Su respiración caía pesada por el largo cuello del cisne moribundo… bajaba olisqueando cada poro y cada milímetro de dermis, rozando la piel desnuda de lienzo virgen con la punta de su nariz, embriagándose en deseo con el aroma tan delicado que despedía… tan sumiso…

— **Esperé tanto tiempo para acabar con tu vida y consumar mi venganza… pero ahora comprendo que erré… **_**caxtitl**_**… tu vida, no es mi venganza… —** Sonrió, mordiendo la parte interna de los muslos blancos, y las piernas largas se tensaron tras el acto **— Sino aquello que se esconde en lo más recóndito de todo ser humano… **_**celiztli***__**7**_**… **_**tonalli***__**8**_**… los dioses te mandaron para que devorase tu carne y tu alma, para que me saciara con los suspiros de tu garganta… así como me alejaron de mi madre para hacerme fuerte, Shaka… si… conozco tu nombre… fue susurrado a mi cuna por los espectros más oscuros… esos que tú no serías capaz de imaginar siquiera… — **

_7.- celiztli:_ esencia_  
8.- tonalli:_ destino

Sobre el ombligo se detuvo, sintiendo como el blanco vientre subía y bajaba con la acelerada respiración… la piel estaba tibia y húmeda, el olor era delicioso, delicado, fino, distinto… juntó su nariz con la dermis de mármol, sintiendo la textura suave… tanto como la seda… el estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo del español se evidenció con el suspiro que salió de sus labios, y el temblor en el abdomen… el salvaje sonrió… lamió la perfecta circunferencia del lugar donde un día unió el cordón a Shaka con una dama inglesa… ahora era una cicatriz sensorial por la cual salían hilos de placer que recorrían en temblores nerviosos todo el cuerpo del español…

Los dientes rozaron el borde… se estremeció apretando el lodo en las falanges, sintiendo como los huesos resentían la tierra húmeda y helada… se aceleraba su respiración al sentir la fuerza reprimida en aquél atacante de ojos jade, una que era inconmensurable, pero se detenía por la fragilidad de sus extremidades y la suavidad del perfecto lienzo que constituía cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

Se sofocaba…

Y él… él seguía hablando…

— **Puedo oler en tu mente el recuerdo de otra subyugación a tu carne… no me importa… perecerá tu alma debajo del azote de mi lascivia, y cuando tu garganta enrojecida por los gritos extasiados busque el tono suplicante que me ruegue parar, te responderé devorando los gemidos sordos del patetismo que ha de solicitarme mesura… Shaka… **_**Caxtitl**_**… **_**chontalli**_**… no hay a donde correr, tampoco hay donde esconderse… menos cuando lo que deseas es permanecer debajo de mi cuerpo hasta el final de los tiempos, bebiendo esta lujuria y mi venganza con tus dientes de marfil… —** Su lengua bajó por el bajo vientre, hasta donde nacía el bello púbico y una intimidad en agonía **— Me deseas… puedo verlo… o quizá soy yo quien te desea y te ha deseado sin conocerte, pasando de la necesidad de tu sangre a la necesidad de tu vida… quizá ha sido mi destino conocer el oscuro camino de la magia para poder encerrarte en mi placer y desbordarme sobre tus gemidos… **_**caxtitl**_**… —** Lamió el largo semi despierto de la excitación del menor **— Solo se, que no reniego del momento que el sol furioso me regala en el fuego de su guerra interna… si esta ha de ser mi suerte… —** Sonrió malévolo, complacido **— Yo la acojo con denuedo — **

— *****Ahhhhhh*** —**

Un gemido agudo e intenso plagó el aire mientras Shaka se arqueaba, la lengua del nagual le estimulaba, llevándole a la cumbre del placer, pasando de gruesa a delgada, mientras las garras acariciaban suavemente las curvas de su cuerpo amarfilado…

Sentía el estremecimiento correr cada vez más rápido por sus venas, enloqueciendo el recorrido de la sangre que le enloquecía, arrastrándole a un demencial estado de placer y éxtasis… sus piernas temblaban, su boca semi abierta no podía dar crédito (como el resto de su mente), a las necesidades que iban despertándose… mantenía los ojos apenas abiertos, observando con el rabillo la negrura espesa que había sido atenuada por el brillo incandescente de la fogata a su lado… el sudor resbalaba furioso por su piel, mientras el sonido de la pasión iba adueñándose del rededor… se arqueaba y caía de nuevo sobre el pasto mientras la suavidad de sus suspiros relajaba la rabia ansiosa del predador que reposaba sobre su cuerpo… sus piernas se replegaban y se estiraban, rozando continuamente sus tobillos y plantas con la hierba… su larga cabellera dorada ya estaba llena de tierra y lodo… su garganta comenzaba a cansarse…

Y una ligera sombra de temor, comenzaba a presentarse.

Sentía bullir sus intestinos con la promesa del pronto letargo… ya gritaba al aire pasivo y gélido… ya alcanzaba la cumbre del placer bajo el influjo de los labios de la bestia sobre si.

Sentía como sus músculos se contraían y se expandían, especialmente en el vientre… un tenue dolor se acentuaba con el paso de cada segundo, uno tan placentero que solo servía para que las lágrimas que ya estaban bien aparcadas en el rabillo de sus ojos, resbalasen enardecidas por sus mejillas enrojecidas, evaporándose al contacto con su piel ardiente.

Sentía la presión de lengua y dientes ajenos sobre su zona de placer… buscaba desbordarse y no enterarse.

— **¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! —**

Una explosión se dio en la boca del de piel de bronce, inundando las fauces bestiales del jaguar negro con néctar exquisito de tierras lejanas… sentía como era exprimido hasta la última gota, succionado por el ansia de un ser incontrolable…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y las pupilas se dilataron… su espalda había formado un arco perfecto… sus manos estaban tensas, como el resto de su cuerpo… su respiración… como su piel, era un manojo nervioso e inconstante de matices disonantes.

No comprendía como había podido llegar hasta ese punto…

Estaba aterrado…

Hechizado…

Un rugido intenso se escuchó azotando el viento, despertándole de su sopor en el acto, y sus labios se vieron invadidos nuevamente por un beso nectarino y atiborrado de una lujuria perversa y desconocida…

Se abrazó al cuello del extraño…

Se ahondó el beso…

Gimió en el contacto…

Una garra se enterró en sus adentros…

— **¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! —**

Nuevamente su espalda fue una línea perfectamente curva que remataba con su larga cabellera cayendo hasta tocar el suelo… sus ojos alcanzaron a dilatarse más, y no pudo dar crédito a verse invadido de nuevo en su parte más débil y sensible, con una garra perfecta y profundamente entrometida en su más recóndita cavidad…

Dolía…

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía…

Comenzó a temblar, y toda la gelidez cálida del ambiente comenzó a hacerse sofocante… apretó con fuerza los hombros del hombre que jadeaba y rugía contra su oído, haciéndole saber que apenas comenzaba… intentaba enfocar algo, pero la espesa oscuridad le hacía imposible encontrar objeto… un segundo dedo se unió al camino del primero, dilatando una cavidad sensible y complaciente que atiborraba sus sentidos…

Se movía por impulso e instinto, tratando de escapar mientras era apresado por los fuertes brazos… percibía el movimiento de las caderas del otro, haciendo sugerencia de una intromisión mucho más severa… sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, y le miró suplicante, encontrándose tan solo con la sonrisa diabólica que había visto desde el principio cuando la felina fiera resolver atacarlo al amparo de la noche más oscura que hubo contemplado en su vida… le tomó por la cintura alzándose como si su peso fuese inexistente, poniéndole de rodillas sobre su propio cuerpo, para comenzar a morderlo por el cuello nuevamente, sosteniéndole firmemente por la nuca, haciendo más profunda la intromisión de sus falanges, escogiendo una tercera para hacer el camino más certero…

Se arqueó, apoyándose en los anchos hombros para intentar alejarse… sus muslos estaban tensos y hormigueaban, sus dientes fuertemente apretados tensaban su mandíbula a un punto en el cual creía que estallaría, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo… sus pantorrillas intentaban ayudarse con las puntas de los pies para huir…

Todo era inútil… las mismas cigarras habían sentenciado su derrota desde el comienzo… y el sudor delirante que se escapaba entre sus jadeos y gemidos no ayudaba… las llamas daban un toque rojizo de intensa pasión a toda la escena… Shaka estaba en otro lugar, muy lejano, totalmente embelezado por las palabras de aquél ser extraño… por el místico canto que le mantenía concentrado tan solo en el estremecimiento involuntario de su propia piel.

Las manos fueron retiradas, y los gemidos agudos cesaron por un segundo, solo para ser sustituidos con un potente grito cuando la excitación latente del predador se clavó de tajo hasta el fondo de esas entrañas, partiendo toda resistencia, desgarrando las paredes cauterizadas tras tres años de abstinencia… se sintió morir cuando la primera embestida le tocó los nervios más vergonzosos arrancándole la suave súplica por seguimiento… y aquellas arremetidas furiosas le parecieron irresistibles, a la par que dolorosas…

Gritaba al sentirse subir y bajar por la potencia de la gravedad y los golpes de la excitación del voraz extraño, era invadido hasta los tuétanos, y sus mismos huesos comenzaban a histerizarse tal y como lo hacían sus propios gemidos y el llanto de las cigarras… pero los graves jadeos pronto le rebasaron con su matiz bestial de posecividad…

El sudor que perlaba la piel del rubio y la del moreno se lanzaba suicida al viento con cada movimiento violento de los cuerpos en choque y contacto, siendo despedido como perfectas circunferencias que parecían gemas diminutas pero preciosas… el olor de sexo en pieles y alientos les enloquecía, y otro demencial beso se coló entre sus bocas mientras las uñas del europeo rasgaban delicadamente la piel debajo de la nuca y la espalda, y aquellas garras de color bronce marcaban el largo lienzo de luna blanca que era atosigado bajo la presión de sus dedos y el desquite de su ansia…

Era una profunda locura, la sangre volaba también con los gritos y los jadeos, los dientes aflojaban el agarre sobre el cuello para que las lenguas trazaran un perfecto paseo en el montículo que representaba la manzana de Adán… esa que era prueba de pecado… esa que fue succionada y presionada por los labios de shaka hasta que una de las potentes manos morenas de arrebataran el goce con fuerza, haciéndole por los hilos dorados que resbalaban desde la nuca, por todo el largo de su espalda, pegándose a su piel húmeda…

El sonido de sus pieles húmedas friccionando era otra cosa que les llenaba de deseo, era un sonido sordo y a la vez agudo, intenso y penetrante, con golpeteos precisos en cada arremetida, aderezado con los gemidos de la garganta, y la lengua… la intimidad de shaka, despierta a causa del ataque de la punta del otro a la parte interna de su próstata, buscaba alguna forma de consuelo en ese aprisionamiento de abdómenes…

Ni siquiera conocía su nombre…

Y no le importaba…

Sentía que todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos se derretían bajo la influencia de un jadeo sordo que había ido sustituyendo al hechizo arrogante… se deshacía como mantequilla con la pasión de aquellas palmas que le sostenían hábilmente por la cintura, gritaba por el placer, por el dolor, por el miedo, por el éxtasis…

Gritaba…

Así como el otro, que se embriagaba con el olor a sexo que ya había decorado toda la atmósfera de una noche que comenzaba a despedirse… mordía ese cuello rugiendo como un jaguar y como un lobo, devorando cual amante necesitado… rasgaba la piel… le movía con su pasión… cada arremetida en los adentros del español era como rozar la morada de los dioses del Anahuac, esos que le habían bendecido y ahora le guiaban…

Se adentraba por las paredes de carne que, estrechas, parecían estrangular su ego…

Le dejó caer sobre el suelo, aventándose sobre su cuerpo sin salir de sus entrañas, haciendo que cada embestida fuera mas profunda a la anterior, más violenta, torturando los nervios de la próstata justo en el interior mas escabroso de aquél cuerpo que se retorcía húmedo y desnudo sobre la hierba…

El clímax estaba al otro lado de las montañas…

Esperando…

Con un grito…

— **¡¡¡Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! —**

— **ARRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! —**

Se desbordó dentro de aquél cuerpo, llenándole con el néctar amargo de su placer, cayendo a cascadas blanquecinas en un templo que tenía años sin ser profanado, pero ahora, con rasgaduras de pasión, tendría un nuevo y único dueño… la espalda blanca era un arco perfecto, sus músculos estaban tensos por el esfuerzo, la del moreno era el reflejo de poderío físico, cada tendón y ligamento se marcaba por la fiereza con que explotaba, llenando por completo aquél recipiente hermoso… enterró las garras en la tierra, sintiendo el lodo fresco rodear sus falanges…

Fue un minuto de tensión, y placer…

Uno en que gimieron y jadearon…

Uno solo, para que los ojos azules buscasen el rostro de ese ser tan extraño… sus manos estaban temblorosas… doloridas… quiso acariciar sus facciones… una película lagrimal cubría por completo el iris y pupila, la lágrima se desbordó por sus mejillas, a causa del cansancio…

Ahora mientras le llenaba con su excitación y su semilla… parecía un humano… no había rastros de la fiera salvaje, del jaguar negro… ¿había sido su imaginación? ¿Una alucinación…?

Todo su cuerpo dolía, sus ojos estaban cansados, sus entrañas estaban llenas, su abdomen, cálido por el líquido abrasador que le rociaba por dentro…

Quiso hablar… pero no pudo…

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando al fin pudo tener entre sus dedos uno de los rizos caoba…

Y quedó dormido…

— **Nos volveremos a ver… **_**caxtitl**_**… —**

Su voz grave y gutural sonó a sentencia. Y lentamente resbaló de aquél lugar, rugió por lo bajo y lamió el largo del cuello blanco… la sangre había humedecido por completo la hierba… el olor penetrante era, para él, una delicia

— **Mi nombre, es Aioria… —**

Lo susurró a su oído antes de ponerse de pie, mirando por última vez el cuerpo que yacía desnudo y desgarrado sobre la hierba, ahora escarlata… sobreviviría, claro que lo haría…

Miró la espesura del bosque, el sol ya amenazaba detrás de las montañas, un gruñido molesto escapó entre sus labios, y se marchó al tiempo que el pelaje oscuro le cubría………

Y, tras unas horas, amaneció.

El sol estaba a lo alto…

Sus ojos azules no daban crédito a lo que veían…

— **Dios mío… —**

Se acercó corriendo a todo lo que su paso le daba, el hábito azotaba contra la hierba en cada paso… pero… allí estaba, no podía equivocarse…

Llegó en un par de segundos, y cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo, era un espectáculo espantoso, estaba tirado desnudo sobre una hierba que ya parecía roja de tanta sangre, las heridas en muslos y brazos eran mas que evidentes, y entre las piernas se descubría el rastro de semen acompañado por la costra de sangre seca…

— **Dios mío… Pero… ¿Qué pasó aquí? —**

Miró a la laguna y a los árboles alternativamente, buscando algo que pudiera hacerle dar con el paradero del atacante… luego miró a la víctima… era joven, muy joven… un muchacho de quizá veinte años… su larga cabellera rubia estaba pegada a su rostro a causa del sudor que aún le cubría. Tocó su frente.

— **Tiene fiebre… —** Sacudió la cabeza bajando al cuello, donde se distinguían marcas de pasión humana, y mordidas de una bestia salvaje **— No…… no es posible… —** Tragó pesado **— Pero criatura… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el espectáculo era espantoso… y no era difícil de adivinar la naturaleza del atacante… no era la primera vez que veía algo como eso pero… ¿un español? ¿en esa época del año? ¿Tan cerca del monasterio?

No era posible…

Los Naguales no podían ser tan imbéciles…

Aioria no podía…

— **Por favor, Aioria… dime que no has sido tú… hermano… —**

Mordió su labio inferior y nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, extendió los brazos para alzar en vilo el cuerpo agotado el muchacho, un gemido de dolor escapó entre sus labios, buena señal, aún sentía.

Y sin más pensamientos, se puso en camino acelerado con rumbo al monasterio…

Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente para él, el convento franciscano era misericordioso, siempre lo había sido, lo llevó rápidamente con el hermano boticario, explicándole la situación y lugar en que lo había encontrado… ese niño no era un pecador, sino la víctima de una bestia de los avernos…

Le atendieron prontamente, Aioros no podía dejar de mirarle con vergüenza… no podía equivocarse, esas eran las marcas de un Nagual… y en las cercanías… solo…

Aioria…

No podía siquiera mirarlo… no podía…

Todo ese ataque llevaba la firma de su hermano, si los demás monjes lo supieran, que uno de los más benévolos de la orden era hermano de sangre de un nagual, de un brujo ateo, de alguien que repudiaba a Dios… si ellos lo supieran…

Pero ese ataque rompía todo límite, Aioria se había sobrepasado… él tomó el hábito monacal para ayudarlo en su camino errado… pero nada sirvió… desde hacía quince años, su hermano estaba perdido, consumido por el odio y el rencor… lo entendía, él también cargaba con esa pena sorda… esa que se había desatado el día que su madre fue apartada, por la fuerza de su lado…

Pero aún así, con toda la tristeza y con la nostalgia, no podía atacar a los demás de esa manera… el trauma de perder a su madre, hacía mucho que debió ser purgado… pero así como Aioros escogió la meditación y la fe para encontrar la calma, así como bordó toda su tristeza en una dedicación al Dios Católico… Aioria lo repudió… le miró como el causante directo de toda la maldad de los españoles, renegó de ese Dios extranjero, y dio la espalda a todo monasterio e iglesia…

Entonces se marchó de casa, encontró asilo con el viejo curandero del pueblo, y comenzó a aprender sus artes… Aioros había intentado hacerle ver el otro camino, entender que el odio y el rencor no le llevaría a ningún lado, pero… Aioria se negó a cambiar, decía que él charlaba con la madre ausente por las noches, que el viento le contaba los secretos de sus días, que sabía cuando vendría el culpable de su ausencia…

Que se vengaría…

Lentamente fue transformándose en un ser tenebroso y oscuro…

Se convirtió en un nagual de forma, esos que cambiaban a placer para escurrirse en casas ajenas y tomar lo que deseaban, comenzó a jugar con la magia…

Hacía cinco años que no lo veía…

Pero reconocía la mordida del jaguar en que se convertía… reconocía a su hermano en esas heridas… y le dolía, en lo más profundo de su alma, el no poder ayudarlo, pero no se capaz, tampoco, de encontrarlo para dar sosiego a su espíritu.

El hermano boticario terminó de aplicar ungüentos, controló las hemorragias, cubrieron el magullado cuerpo, y le dejaron solo… Aioros le cuidaría hasta que despertase… él mismos e ofreció, eso era lo único que realmente podía hacer.

Le miraba sobre la cama, el cuarto era oscuro, pues se hallaba en un sótano… sin embargo, la luz de las velas permitían algo de visibilidad… retiró los mechones rubios de su hermoso rostro, no entendía por que Aioria había atacado a ese chico… no lo comprendía…

Se sentó en un banco de madera al lado del durmiente… enterró los dedos morenos en sus rizos caoba, tan parecidos a los de su pequeño hermano…

— **Aioria… **_**icniuhtzin**__*****__**9**_**… —** Sacudió la cabeza **— **_**¿Canin otimopanolti?**__*****__**10**_**—**

— **Nnnghhh —**

_9.- I__cniuhtzin:_ amado hermano_  
10.- ¿Canin otimopanolti?:_ ¿Dónde estás?

Shaka comenzó a quejarse… lentamente despertaba, y con eso, el dolor de cada una de sus heridas se hacía más penetrante… Aioros le miró finalmente, esperando a que el español se acostumbrase a la poca cantidad de luz dentro del cuarto, para que pudieran hablar, y de ese modo, le ayudara a regresar a casa…

El rubio le miró entonces y sus ojos se llenaron de terror y confusión…

Era él…

Entonces…

¿No había sido un sueño?

— **¡¡¡Atrás, demonio infernal!!! —**

Se replegó contra la cabecera, mientras el moreno buscaba entender la reacción… no tardó mucho, era evidente, el parecido de sus rasgos, y por ello, la confusión…

— **Tranquilo, muchacho… estás en el Convento de la resurrección, a cargo de una orden de hermanos franciscanos… yo soy el hermano Aioros… —** Mojó un pedazo de tela blanca en agua y lo pasó por su cara con suma delicadeza y ternura **— Te encontré a orillas del lago, ardiendo en fiebre… y plagado de heridas… pero te hemos atendido, y estarás bien… — **Los ojos de Shaka mostraban desconfianza **— Entiendo que no puedas creerme… el parecido entre ambos es asombroso… — **Sonrió **— La fiebre ha bajado… — **Se sentó de nuevo en el banco **— Lo que te atacó se llama… — **Sacudió la cabeza **— Su nombre en realidad no importa… es un nagual… una especie de… hechicero… toma forma animal alternativamente a la que de cuna le viene, la humana… —** Entrelazó los dedos **— Pero no tengo idea de los motivos que pudo tener para atacarte de esa manera… — **

— **Se lo que es un nagual… — **Era cierto, su nodriza se lo había contado en un cuento… ese lugar si parecía un monasterio **— Pensé… pensé que había sido un… una pesadilla… — **

— **Entiendo… —**

— **Tienes razón — **Le miró fijamente **— El parecido entre ambos es asombroso… —**

— **Yo… — **

— **El mismo cabello, los mismos rasgos… casi idénticos… excepto por los ojos… es demasiada coincidencia… —**

— **Él… solía ser mi hermano, su nombre es Aioria… — **Soltó un suspiro

— **¿Solía ser? —**

— **Hace mucho que nuestros caminos se separaron, demasiado como para poder seguir limándonos hermanos… de sangre lo somos… peor su espíritu… —** Sacudió la cabeza **— Dejé de llamarlo hermano el día que dio la espalda a todo aquello que pudiera significar misericordia o bondad… —**

— **Vaya… entonces debe ser cierto — **Miró a Aioros **— Que los naguales son seres malditos de nacimiento —**

Aioros desvió la mirada con un gesto visiblemente dolido, quizá era cierto, pero a pesar de eso, Aioria era su hermano…

— **Lo siento —**

— **No te preocupes, hijo — **Soltó un suspiro **— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —**

— **Shaka, conde de Scalib —** Miró al cielo **— Hijo… hijo del conde de Scalib —**

— **Bien, Shaka, será mejor que descanses… aún estás herido, yo volveré con algo de comida, más tarde —**

— **Si, padre — **

Aioros salió del cuarto, dejando a un pensativo shaka que se sumió en sus cavilaciones… aún podía sentir el aire calcinante de aquella boca recorriendo su cuerpo con la amenaza lasciva de una condenación… tan distinto había sido a… a cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido en el plazo de su vida… aún ardían las mordidas y las garras, aún quemaban las palabras ininteligibles de su lengua, que era disparadas en una sofocante advertencia.

No había tenido opción.

Y no había ansiado opción alguna…

— **Aioria… —** Ese había dicho que era su nombre **— Nagual… —**

Acaricio sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, los mismos que habían rozado tantas veces la carne ardiente de aquella bestia, alternando entre lustrosa piel y espeso pelaje, los mismos que habían tocado brevemente los rasgos agresivos de su rostro, los mismos que habían paseado trazando caminos delicados por todo su cuerpo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras rememoraba, avergonzado, cada instante vivido al lado de esa bestia salvaje, esa que le había devorado sobre la hierba, sin consideración alguna, saciando toda ansia que él pudiera tener, llevándole a la cúspide del deseo, allí donde había olvidado su nombre, su casta, su rango… todo había dejado de importar cuando aquellos dientes evitaron que el aire pasase correctamente por su tráquea, con una presión tenue pero precisa.

Y en sus entrañas…

Se sonrojaba de solo recordar las arremetidas y los cosquilleos… el nerviosismo.

— **Dios mío… —**

Sentía sus mejillas evaporarse, y todo su cuerpo clamar por la presencia del atacante, su mano se movía tímidamente por su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y por sobre el hábito, dirigiéndose parsimoniosamente a su centro de placer… deseaba acariciarlo, saciar eso que nuevamente comenzaba a desesperarlo…

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Aioros había vuelto.

— **Shaka, ¿Cómo estás? —**

— **Bien… estoy bien, padre… —**

— **Me da gusto —** Se acercó, rozando la frente con sus dedos **— La fiebre ha cedido por completo… eres fuerte —**

— **Gracias… —**

— **Traje algo de comida, cuando te sientas listo, dispondré caballos y una escolta para que te acompañen a la ciudad… y… —**

— **No tiene que molestarse, he estado viajando solo… —**

— **Me temo que eso ya no será posible, Shaka —** Suspiró **— El Nagual te ha visto… y… —**

— **No importa… —** Aioros le miró sorprendido **— Hablando de eso, padre… tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo se convierte alguien en nagual? —**

— **Soy un profesante de la fe cristiana, hijo, no soy versado en esos temas… —**

— **Sin embargo, si su hermano es… —**

— **Te he dicho que hace mucho dejamos de ser hermanos —** Aioros estaba visiblemente incómodo con el tema

— **Entiendo, entiendo, pero… —** Elegía sus palabras **— ¿No tiene que traerse de nacimiento?, ¿Cómo es posible que él naciera nagual y usted… —**

— **No se nace Nagual, Shaka —** Se sentó **— Es una elección… Aioria lo eligió siendo aún muy joven, cuando tenía quince años… —**

— **¿Quince? —**

— **Así es… nuestra madre… ella era una curandera, no poseía magia, pero sabía secretos de las hierbas, era amiga de un viejo brujo que sabía secretos… —** Suspiró con evidente cansancio **— Cuando los españoles se llevaron a nuestra madre como esclava, hace quince años, Aioria escapó de casa… y decidió dedicarse a la magia, quizá para encontrar a nuestra madre… o la forma de hablar con ella… él decía que la veía por las noches… — **Sonrió, recordando mejores tiempos** — Que se transformaba en su nombre, Citlalli —**

— **¿Eh? —**

— **Citlalli significa Luna, shaka… por eso Aioria decía que podía hablar con ella por las noches… —**

— **Citlalli… —**

— **Así es… —**

— **Es curioso… —**

— **¿Curioso? —**

— **Si… el nombre… —** Le miró **— Yo tuve una nodriza con ese nombre… su historia se parecía… —**

— **Todas las esclavas llevadas de la Nueva España tienen historias parecidas, Shaka… —**

— **Eso supongo… —**

— **Comienza a anochecer, será mejor que te quedes aquí, Aioria saldrá a buscarte… pero no entrará a este lugar, nunca se acerca al monasterio… —**

— **Bien… —**

— **Yo tengo que marcharme a los maitines, descansa, estás seguro aquí… — **

La puerta de madera se cerró a sus espaldas…

Shaka se puso de pie, el piso estaba frío, y en seguida una punzada se clavó en sus talones, atravesándole el largo de las piernas, sin embargo, la frescura del suelo era agradable, al menos para él… retiró el cabello de su rostro, acomodándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la camisola blanca con que le habían vestido resbaló hasta sus rodillas, caminó lentamente hasta una ventana que daba al patio, a nivel de suelo, podía observar como las estrellas iban saliendo una a una, decorando lo que habría de ser una noche completamente distinta…

Acarició los barrotes de la ventana, luego pasó su mano blanca por el largo de su propio brazo, intentando confortarse en el frío que comenzaba a despertar.

Giró sobre sus talones, y caminó hasta la puerta de madera…

Estaba abierta…

Soltó la perilla acariciando los bordes de lo que alguna vez debió ser un cedro, o un pino, recordando la sonrisa amable de aquella que le vio crecer… la historia se parecía demasiado, y ellos eran sus hijos… ella le había contado los nombres que hubo de darles al nacer… Aioria, y Aioros… eran ellos, los hijos de su _cocone_ Citlalli…

A los que debía.

¿Acaso Aioria lo había adivinado con solo verlo?

El nagual del lago.

Sacudió la cabeza… ir a la ciudad, luego regresar a España… ¿y después?, ¿caminar en silencio hasta el patíbulo? ¿Entregar su cabeza a los normandos?, no, no podía hacer eso… no lo merecía, y no lo deseaba.

— **Debí morir ese día, **_**cocone**_**, debí morir yo y no tu, por la rabia de mi padre… —**

Abrió lentamente la puerta.

El pasillo era largo y tenebroso, algunas teas colgaban en las paredes, dotándole de una lúgubre iluminación… caminó descalzo y en silencio por la piedra, escuchando los rezos apagados de los monjes detrás de las paredes, en la cripta, murmurando cantos de alabanza para su dios.

Él Cruzó todo el pasillo, nadie lo escuchó, nadie lo vio.

Con el mismo mutismo atravesó el patio y las murallas, adentrándose en el bosque, era espeso, lúgubre, pero en aquella ocasión, la suave luz de la luna le bañaba para mostrarle por donde debía ir… corría… como si su alma se escapase a cada paso y él debiera volver a alcanzarla, ansiando apresarla dentro de si para encontrarse nuevamente.

O para perderse.

Aioria había caído en la oscuridad por causa de su familia… él había hecho un juramento…

Entre sueños recordaba las palabras del Nagual, diciéndole que le pertenecía, hablándole sobre una venganza… mientras sus gemidos se magnificaban por la ausencia de retractores.

Se detuvo en seco cuando un espejo de plata (el lago), se mostró frente a si. Una ligera niebla se distinguía sobre las aguas, probablemente a causa del frío, en el cielo, la bóveda parecía cubierta con diamantes, a causa de las estrellas, luminosas y perfectas en cada uno de sus destellos… un suspiro asustado abandonó sus labios y su pecho…

Hacía frío.

Mucho frío.

El vaho de su aliento salió evidenciándose con un vapor delicado.

Había estado pensando acerca del pasado y el futuro durante el transcurso del día, acerca de las deudas y de los pecados, acerca de cada uno de sus crímenes… él le había jurado a Citlalli regresar y consagrar su vida para reparar las faltas para con sus hijos… hizo ese juramento mientras ella, en agonía por salvarle, soltaba su último aliento…

Los zarpazos de la pasión del jaguar negro aún punzaban en su carne, gritándole por volver a tumbarse sobre el suelo, enredando sus largos brazos en el cuello del bronce que poseía el hechicero, abrir las piernas… amarlo.

Se sentía intoxicado aún por las palabras de su boca, y por los canturreos de la noche anterior, era como si toda lógica se hubiese escapado de sus pensamientos y estuviera actuando, tan solo, por instinto… era extraño.

Citlalli le había hablado de algo parecido, de cómo los naguales atraían al objeto de su deseo, nublando su discernimiento.

Un gruñido se escuchó a sus espaldas… tembló ligeramente.

— **A… Aioria… —**

No hubo respuesta, pero las cigarras nocturnas se silenciaron, una sonrisa curvó, entonces sus labios.

— **Nagual… — **

Se giró sobre los talones… frente a si, reposaba el jaguar negro… la camisola de lino era ligera, y el viento helado la pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que la tela volase ligeramente…

Los ojos del felino le recorrieron por completo, y lentamente los rasgos y las extremidades fueron humanizándose… mientras las rodillas de Shaka iban cayendo al suelo, sintiendo la hierba acariciarlas aún en el rocío de la noche helada…

La bruma pareció espesar.

La niebla.

Aioria le miraba ahora totalmente de pie, en silencio, expectante…

Shaka le miraba ahora de rodillas… en silencio… pensando…

Una nube cubrió la luna, y los dedos morenos se apoderaron del mentón del de larga cabellera dorada… un gemido apagado abandonó aquellos labios, aún hinchados por los besos, y ahora inflamados de deseo.

— **Tómame… —**

Los ojos jade esperaron…

— **Te… pertenezco… —**

Los ojos cielo le miraban…

Una sonrisa partió el rostro de la fiera.

— _**Tonalli**_**… —**

— **Destino… —**

El sopor de una embriaguez sensorial comenzó a rodearles, la sofocación del deseo parecía bullir en su piel…… y la sugerencia de un nuevo mito, se escribió cuando en sus orbes brilló la lascivia de los amantes.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
